I'm a What!
by Burn Girl
Summary: Despertar como una chica es algo que Severus no tenia en mente un frío día de noviembre. AU no existe Voldemort ni los mortifagos. ¡Severus es una chica!
1. Capitulo 1

I'm a what! (TRADUCCIÓN)

AU! No existe Voldemort ni los mortífagos. ¡Severus Genderbend! Despertar como una chica no es algo que Severus Snape tenía en mente en un frio día de Noviembre. **Random-fruitcake04 fue la dueña de esta historia, pero me permitió adaptarla uwu.**

Cierto, deje algunas palabras como ''Marauders'' o ''Snivellus'' porque no me gusta como los tradujeron -3-.

Severus no podía creer que esto le estuviera sucediendo.

Esperaba que por lo menos en su último año en Hogwarts, las cosas serían un poco más normales que de costumbre, con el alcanzando la edad de diecisiete años en su cumpleaños hace diez meses, que era exactamente el nueve de enero. Aparte de eso, sería el último año que tenía que ver a los Marauders – arrogantes, indisciplinados y fanáticos por la atención que estaban en la casa de los leones, Gryffindor. Otra cosa que tener en cuenta era que, por desgracia, sería el último año que vería a Lily Evans, el amor de su vida.

Paso el resto de su quinto año y la primera mitad de su sexto año tratando de hablar con ella y pedir disculpas pero fue en vano, ella lo negó y lo evito. Lamento llamarla sangre sucia y espero que en cualquier momento pudiera recibir su perdón. Lamentablemente, no consiguió nada; renunciando a aceptarlo a regañadientes, dejo de acosarla y la dejo a su suerte.

Y cuando comenzó el año escolar, decidió que estudiaría bien los temas que había tomado, tomaría el aprendizaje en maestría de pociones que le ofreció el profesor Horace Slughorn tan pronto como se graduara de Hogwarts y viviría una vida en donde no vería a nadie que odiaba.

Eso era todo lo que Severus Tobías Snape haría en su vida, pero a veces parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para él.

Fue en el mes de noviembre cuando sucedió. Una buena mañana, se despertó temprano como de costumbre, estirando los brazos un poco cuando percibió algo extraño. Sintió que su pecho se había vuelto un poco más pesado y su punto de vista había bajado considerablemente de lo que podía recordar. Dejo la cama lentamente y abrió las cortinas. Se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo entero al final del dormitorio, mirando si apariencia a través de él. Luego levanto su camisa, miro debajo y sus ojos se abrieron. Miro al espejo y gritó.

¡Maldición!- Grito Cyrus Avery, sentado en su cama. Tenía el pelo negro corto, la piel ligeramente pálida y los ojos azules.

Sus otros dos compañeros de dormitorio también se despertaron. Roderick Pucey se cayó de su cama y trato de desprenderse de sus sabanas.

¿Quién invoco a una Banshee aquí?-Grito furioso, con su cabeza apareciendo entre las sabanas. Tenía el pelo rubio un poco largo, ojos celestes y piel clara.

¿Qué está pasando?- Mathius Mulciber murmuro incoherentemente, sentándose despacio y frotándose los ojos. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros y un cuerpo fornido.

¡ _Esto_!- Siseo Severus y se señaló.

Los tres chicos miraron. -Bueno, hola señorita- Dijo Roderick suavemente, levantándose del suelo y lanzando un guiño a Severus. -¿Qué te trae a este dormitorio?-

No me hables así, idiota.- Severus frunció el ceño. -Soy yo, Severus.

Los tres chicos lo miraron con incredulidad. -Severus? Severus Snape? - Repitió Cyrus.

¿Quién más?- Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

Ha-ha, eres muy graciosa -Dijo Roderick. -No, realmente, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres acostarte con alguien? No me importaría ser el voluntario ¡Ow!- Antes de terminar fue hechizado por Severus, quien utilizo _Stinging Hex_.

Severus se burló de él antes de dirigirse hacia Cyrus y Mathius. -Realmente soy yo, y si no quieren creerlo, háganme una pregunta y estoy seguro de que se las voy a responder.

Está bien- Dijo Mathius, que estaba completamente despierto. -¿Cuál fue el incidente del año pasado que afectó a Rick? Si realmente eres Severus Snape, podrás responder eso- Le pregunto. Roderick logro reducir el chichón con su varita y lanzo una mirada dura a Mathius.

Fácil –Sonrió Severus -Se suponía que debía tener una cita con Anne Midgen en Hogsmeade, quería practicar un nuevo peinado e hizo un hechizo que hacia crecer su cabello, pero le hizo crecer el cabello de todo su cuerpo, lo que suspendió su cita. Me pidió que removiera todo el pelo y me tomo medio día hacer una solución.

Cyrus no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras Roderick fruncía el ceño por el ceño ante el recuerdo. –Muy bien -replico Mathius-Eres realmente Severus.

Pero en realidad, ¿Qué te paso? - Pregunto Cyrus- ¿Son reales?- Le trato de tocar el pecho, pero Severus le dio una palmada en la mano. - Muy tímido ¿Verdad?

No te atrevas a tocarlos -siseó Severus, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos.

-¿Qué tal allí abajo?- Roderick miro a sus pantalones cortos de boxeador ¿Lo has revisado? – le preguntó -No me molesta comprobarlo yo mismo- Añadió con una sonrisa feroz. Severus levanto su varita y Roderick dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba los brazos en rendición -Solo bromeaba.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? -Pregunto Mathius- Puede ser una broma de Potter o Black.

Severus gruño ante las personas mencionadas.

Algún día los matare- dijo con furia. Se acercó a su baúl y saco un par de prendas. Después de un tiempo, decidió vestirse con un suéter de lana verde oscuro, un pantalón negro, un bóxer azul y un polo blanco manga larga. Se metió rápidamente dentro del baño, cerro con llave la puerta y dijo - ¡ni siquiera pienses entrar o mirar a escondidas o te heriré en donde duele!

¿Crees que está en esa época del mes?- pregunto Roderick a Cyrus y Mathius.

Podría ser- dijo Cyrus con un tono divertido mientras Mathius asentía con la cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2

Lo siento por no actualizar en mucho tiempo :'v . Cierto, recién me doy cuenta de que en el primer capítulo hay miles de errores ortográficos, pero espero que me lo perdonen por ser principiante en escribir y traducir una historia uwu.

Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

Y la historia fue originalmente de random-fruitcake04, quien me dio permiso de traducirla y adaptarla.

* * *

Severus finalmente termino de ducharse y ahora estaba completamente vestido. Se miró a si mismo frente al espejo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se había sentido muy avergonzado e incómodo cuando se había duchado, era una experiencia muy extraña para él. Había visto las diferencias físicas del sexo opuesto a través de los libros de ciencias muggles (y una vez de una de las revistas de Roderick), pero verlo y sentirlo por si mismo era un caso diferente.

Realmente necesitas reducir el tamaño de tu ropa – comento Cyrus, dándole una mirada de aprecio.

¿Para qué molestarse?, volveré a la normalidad una vez que Madame Pomfrey quite esta patética broma –dijo Severus amotinándose mientras se peinaba.

Vamos – dijo Roderick – Solo hay que ajustarlo un poco… - blandió su varita y señalo directamente a la ropa de Severus. El suéter, la camisa y los pantalones se encogieron hasta que encajaron en su cuerpo– Mucho mejor.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero se examinó. –Bien, encaja mejor- le dijo a regañadientes. Sacó su varita y se lanzó un encanto de desilusión.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto Mathius.

Porque no quiero que nadie me vea así- dijo Severus – además, podría haber un nuevo rumor sobre una chica desconocida que sale del dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin de séptimo año.

Cyrus asintió con la cabeza -buen punto- dijo –Bueno, hasta luego. Venga compañeros, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra primera clase. Le dijo a Roderick y Mathius mientras recogía su bolso.

Severus salió de la habitación tan pronto Roderick abrió la puerta. Rápidamente se fue de las mazmorras de Slytherin y camino lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus piernas cortas hacia la enfermería. Logro no chocar con nadie en su camino y llego al frente de su destino sin ningún problema. Abrió la puerta sin llamar para comprobar si había estudiantes dentro y viendo que no había a nadie, se desilusionó.

Madame Pomfrey, la curandera de Hogwarts y la única que trabajaba dentro de la enfermería, asomo la cabeza para ver quien entraba. Vio una persona desconocida que estaba de pie dentro de la habitación y pregunto energéticamente, -¿Si? ¿Cuál es su preocupación?

Severus se acercó a ella y hablo rápidamente, -Soy yo, Madame Pomfrey, Severus.

Ella se asustó con la proclamación y le dijo –Lo siento y no creo que sea gracioso, señorita.

¡Soy realmente yo! ¡Severus Snape! – exclamo con más fuerza. -¡Este es el problema! ¡Me veo así! – Se señaló –Acabo de despertare y me sentía muy extraño, luego me puse de pie frente al espejo y me veía así- termino con un siseo.

Madame Pomfrey le dedico una mirada escéptica antes de decir finalmente, -Bueno, comprobare si hay algo… mal- Ella le ordeno que se sentara en un taburete y después saco su varita e hizo una seria de diagnósticos. Después de un par de minutos, ella se detuvo y dijo –No parece haber ningún problema-

¡Debe de haberlo! –Dijo Severus- No puedo quedarme como…

¿Una mujer? –dijo Madame Pomfrey con ironía.

¡Exactamente!- se dio la vuelta y dijo con una voz casi suplicante- ¿Puedes buscar la fuente de esta maldición? Ya llego tarde a mi primera clase.

Severus – Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombre- Solo cálmate un poco. Me pondré en contacto con el profesor Dumbledore sobre esto…

¿Que? Severus se levantó de su asiento, parecía mortificado- no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera al Director- dijo con obstinación, ya era bastante embarazoso y suficientemente horrible que sus compañeros de cuarto y Madame Pomfrey supieran de esto y dejar que otro lo supiera era demasiado.

Entonces, ¿cómo te ayudare? –Pregunto con exasperación- El profesor Dumbledore puede tener una idea de lo que sucede, podrá ayudarlo y volverás a tener tu cuerpo normal.

Severus quiso refutar pero se detuvo, ella tenía un buen punto – Esta bien – dijo en derrota- Me quedare aquí esperando- Se sentó nuevamente en el taburete, con una cara amarga.

-Bien, solo ten paciencia –sonrió Madame Pomfrey- Buscare algo y después iré a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore- dijo mientras la puerta de la enfermería se cerraba detrás de ella. - Ah, y utiliza el Glamour para que no te vean si alguien entra- agrego, abriendo un poco la puerta y metiendo su cabeza, antes de volver a cerrarla.

Genial – dijo Severus sarcásticamente.

* * *

-Me pregunto cómo esta Severus ahora mismo – reflexiono Roderick, apuntando su varita contra un taburete, convirtiéndolo en un perro. Estaban en su primera clase, que era Transfiguración y la profesora que enseñaba el tema era Minerva McGonagall. Quien finalmente había terminado con la teoría después de quince minutos y les dijo que transformaran un pequeño taburete en un perro.

Estará bien –dijo tranquilamente Cyrus- Madam Pomfrey lo volverá a la normalidad.

Debes estar decepcionado Rick –dijo Mathyus a Roderick – No pudiste ver ni tocar…

Deje de conversar, señor Mulciber –siseo la profesora McGonagall, quien paso junto a ellos.

Sí, profesora –dijo Mathyus y trato de transformar su taburete n un perro, pero al taburete solo le broto piel- Muy cerca – se encogió de hombros.

Mantén la voz baja, ¿Quieres?-Susurro Cyrus- Severus nos cortara las cabezas si toda la escuela se enteró de lo que le sucedió- Apunto su varita a su propio taburete, lo convirtió en un Yorkshire Terrier y lo volvió a un taburete.- Ya está hecho, dijo con una sonrisa.

A pocos metros de los tres Slytherin había otro grupo de chicos, que estaban en Gryffindor. -¿Crees que hay algo divertido con lo que están hablando?- Pregunto uno de los tres. Tenía cabello azabache desordenado, ojos avellana y llevaba gafas redondas de marco negro. Su nombre era James Potter. Había terminado con el trabajo de la clase de hoy y miraba perezosamente a su alrededor hasta que escucho la peculiar conversación del otro grupo.

Es posible, pero dudo que valga la pena echarle un vistazo –dijo el otro de los tres, él era el más guapo; tenía un suave y liso pelo negro largo, ojos grises y un rasgo aristocrático en su rostro. Su nombre era Sirius Black. –Y es bueno que Snivellus no esté aquí.

El tercero suspiro. – ¿Dejaras de hablar por una vez? Eres casi igual de peor como esos chismosos por aquí.- tenia cabello color arena y ojos marrones claros. Tenía finas cicatrices en la cara como si hubiera sido atacado por una criatura con garras afiladas, pero eran casi invisibles si no se miraba cuidadosamente. La última persona del grupo era Remus lupin.- Y no, no estoy interesado.

James se encogió de hombros. –Bien, pero es realmente sospechoso- un par de minutos más tarde, la clase termino. Mirando a su alrededor para comprobar si no había nadie alrededor, saco un trozo de pergamino. Al señalarlo con su varita, dijo: '' _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas''_ y líneas, puntos y nombres aparecieron en el pergamino, revelándole un mapa.- Ahora, ¿Dónde está Snape?, busco su nombre en el mapa pero no sirvió, no podía encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. -¿Qué…?

¿Hay algo? –Pregunto Sirius.

El…se ha ido –Dijo James con un tono ligeramente desconcertado- No puedo encontrar su nombre aquí.

Sirius le arrebato el mapa y lo comprobó por sí mismo. –Tienes razón, Prongs.- Dijo con naturalidad- ¿A dónde habrá ido el, uhm?

¿Por qué lo buscas?- Remus parecía cansado- Si planeas molestarlo o hacerle una broma, te sugiero que lo dejes ahora. Tenemos Herbología después y Wormtail nos está esperando.- les dijo.

Está bien- Dijo James, dejando el tema de lado. –Pero es extraño, ¿No?

Algo así- murmuraron Sirius y Remus.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y Madame Pomfrey entro con el profesor Dumbledore caminando detrás de ella.- ¿Severus?- Llamo Madame Pomfrey- Ya hemos vuelto.

Severus dejo su asiento y se quitó el Glamour frente a ellos. Dumbledore tuvo una mirada der leve sorpresa y diversión mientras le daba al estudiante una mirada de aprecio.- Ya veo lo que dice Poppy –dijo- Quédese quieto, señor Snape- Albus tomo su varita de sus ropas y señalo directamente a Severus. El director comenzó a murmurar hechizos con ojos llenos de concentración. Luego, sus cejas se elevaron y bajo su varita. –Interesante- dijo, metiendo su varita dentro de sus ropas.

¿Qué tienes de interesante esto?- Severus frunció el ceño, sin importarle que estuviera hablando con el director. Con el siendo así, no sentía ganas de mostrar algún respeto por el momento.

Hay residuos del hechizo lanzado sobre ti –comenzó el profesor Dumbledore- y es interesante porque es un hechizo único.

¿Y?- Severus lo miro con escepticismo.- ¿Señor? – agrego para ser más cuidadoso.

Parece ser un hechizo que fue creado para cubrir, siento decirlo, el verdadero genero de una persona- continuo el director- Lo más interesante es que el hechizo es demasiado poderoso y complicado. Puede que nunca vuelvas a ser un chico de nuevo.

Severus no podio creer lo que estaba escuchando en este momento.- Yo…le pido perdón profesor –dijo Severus, con su sangre hirviendo de repente.- Pero no creo haberte escuchado correctamente.

Tanto como el profesor Dumbledore como la señora Pomfrey se miraron entre si.- Creo que escuchaste claramente al director, Severus…- dijo la sanadora.

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- siseo Severus, caminando de izquierda a derecha.- ¿Cubrir el verdadero genero de una persona? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Pateo el taburete, para protestar contra Madame Pomfrey y soltó un suspiro de frustración.- ¡Esta es una broma enferma hecha por Potter y Black! ¿Quién más me hubiera hecho esto?- Exclamo, con su voz sonando más alta.

Severus –llamo Dumbledore con clama – No soy lo que los jóvenes llaman bromista, estoy muy seguro de lo que descubrí. Sería mejor si nos ponemos en contacto con tu madre.- Sugirió cortésmente.

¿Qué? ¿Mi madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?- le lanzo una mirada interrogativa.

Bueno, este no es un problema que se solucione con un par de hechizos.- Respondió- Mientras tanto, ven a mi oficina y espera hasta que tu madre llegue.

Su ira disminuyo un poco, respiro hondo y siguió al director fuera de la enfermería. Pero antes de irse, apunto con su varita al taburete caído y lo hizo levantarse nuevamente – Le pido perdón por mi comportamiento- le dijo a Madame Pomfrey.

Está bien Severus –dijo la sanadora cansadamente- Ahora ve y sigue al director –Cuando los dos se retiraron, suspiro.- Pobre Chico, quiero decir, chica.

* * *

Acabo de hacer un ligero cambio en la historia, ya que se supone que Severus es una chica y siempre fue así, pero como quiero que la historia tenga yaoi, la cambie :3. espero que no les moleste uwu.

Algún review?


End file.
